Lots of Universes have a Doctor
by FlapperSlapper
Summary: After the Human!Doctor and Rose enjoy a good snog and the TARDIS leaves Bad Wolf Bay, the box returns. Oh and the Doctor's there too, but he's wearing a leather jacket, sporting big ears and asking unusual questions.


Just a few moments after the Doctor, Donna and the TARDIS left Bad Wolf Bay, two out of the three rematerialized - only this Doctor had more ear width than hair height.

"Rose?" said, the Doctor, stumbling out of his machine. "What are you doing in 1682 Barcelona?

Rose's took a step forward, then one back. Then didn't seem to know where to place her feet. "This isn't -"

"And who's this then?" The Doctor, annoyed, motioned towards the part-human Doctor. "Your new, um, what was his name - Mickey? No, no, Ricky?"

"He's…erm, I shouldn't…"

" 'Ello there," the part-human Doctor practically skipped over to offer the other man a handshake. "Doctor John Sm - uh, Knowling. J.K.'s lesser-known, but equally brilliant brother. Good to meet you! Brilliant, in fact, positively brilliant! Molto Bene! No, wait - fantastic! Really, it's fantastic to meet you, Doctor."

The Doctor glanced at the metacrisis' handy un-shaken hand, but then just crossed his arms over his leather jacket and didn't smile.

"Wow, seems I was always rude," the part-human spoke to himself.

"I just traveled to London again, did I then?" The Doctor directed the question to Rose, "2007 is this? Oh-eight?"

"Yeah, something like that," Rose's voice had a vibration.

"You happy? Glad you turned down that offer to travel with a crazy old alien? Found a new shop to work in, I suppose?"

"Welllllllll -" the part-human Doctor began, and the Time Lord shot him a judgmental look.

"This one as daft as Ricky?"

"Hey! At least I don't need to buy ear wax in bulk, Doctor," the metacrisis knowingly glared into sullen blue eyes. "Or read books about Dumbo the elephant as comfort."

"Wait - who exactly - ?"

"Go back," the part-human Doctor seized leather shoulders, steering the Time Lord a few steps closer back to the TARDIS. "Go back to Rose. Just tell her that it also travels in Time."

"But you're - ?"

"She's worth it. Like what's the beauty commercial? 'Because you're worth it?' L'oreal? Rose is like a L'oreal girl." The part-human's happy demeanor switched to aggravation and he motioned to the TARDIS. "Now GO. Before I steal her for myself."

The Doctor stared down the blue-suited stranger for several moments, analyzing him, before shrugging and turning back to the TARDIS. He nearly shut the doors, before Rose ran up and kissed him on the cheek, running a finger down his cheek too. "Thank you, Doctor. That's just for now. We'll dance later."

The Doctor sealed the doors without reply, but not before Rose noticed that his entire face looked like a L'oreal campaign for blush.

"Enjoy the bar!" The metacrisis called out. "Two banana daiquiris should do it!"

"Wha - ?" Rose turned towards him.

"He forgets. He has to get a wee bit drunk-edy, drunk-edy, drunk-drunk and forget this. Wellllll, not that part about going back for you, but about seeing you now…and me. Otherwise, it'd create a paradox and the whole of Time and Space, all universes in fact, would -"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," Rose stopped him, and her lips turned down. "So you didn't remember this?"

"Nope."

Rose looked around the empty bay. "What now?"

"Welllll," the metacrisis bounced on his toes "I may not be full Time Lord with all the extra-snazzy Time senses, but I do believe that it's later."

Rose responded with a quizzical gaze.

"Care for a dance?" He held out his left arm.

Suddenly, a women's shoe (white, UK size 5) came sailing through the air, aiming for the Doctor's right sideburn. But his handy right hand easily caught it.

"Oh, right! Hi there, Jackie. I, erm, I just meant the Macarena. Or perhaps the Chicken Dance! No, no, the Time Warp. Do you think Torchwood has an opening for a consulting dancer, Rose? I could even buy tap shoe - "

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

Rose motioned to his pants.

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Is there something in your pocket?"

"Oh, sorry, right!" The Doctor felt around and extracted a small lump of coral, which was beginning to emit a soft red glow. "Did I mention: it also travels in Time?"


End file.
